When Life Hands You A Time Turner, DO NOT TOUCH IT
by rowlingandriordanfan1
Summary: When James Sirius Potter finds a Time Turner in his dad's office, naturally he sends them all back not mere hours but...TO 1995! The Next Generation is stuck in Harry Potter's fifth year and nobody is sure how to get them back.
1. The Time Turner

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. :( **

* * *

It was a regular day for James Sirius Potter. Prank, flirt, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, prank, flirt. The same thing over and over, and that was fine for him. He passed his friends; Rose reading one of her abnormally large books, Hugo playing chess against himself (which was really weird to watch), Victoire and Teddy holding hands and talking by the fireplace, Roxanne and Fred joking around with Scorpius, and his little sister and his little brother, Al and Lily, playing a game of Exploding Snap. They were all in one of the many living rooms in Number 12 Grimmauld Place that had been shaped up and made into a home for the Potters over the years.

James felt today-this innocent winter day-was the day he should break into his dad's office, to see if there was anything valuable or blackmail-worthy stuff in there.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Lily called, her big brown eyes wide. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing to turn and look at James.

"Nothing, Lilypad," he replied calmly, "I'm just going to see if dad's in his office. I need to, er, ask him something."  
"Really?" Teddy asked dubiously. The prankster tended to be an incredible liar, so nobody really knew if he actually WAS going to go ask Mr. Potter something or not.

"Yeah," nodded James. "I was going to ask dad if he, um, knew if Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron would be coming over for dinner tonight."  
Teddy, still suspicious, nodded. "Okay," he agreed slowly. James flashed a grin at his family and friends and practically ran out. He jiggled the doorknob to his dad's office. Locked.

James pulled out a small device that Uncle George was now selling at the joke shop: an Unlocker. He tapped the doorknob twice, and the lock clicked and the door sprung open. This really did come in handy for underage wizards.

"Dad?" he called, just in case the others had decided to either follow him or eavesdrop. He entered the spacious room, with a huge marble desk, carpeted floor and chandelier.  
His dad's big leather chair was empty, and his desk's surface was hidden under piles of paper-being one of the best Aurors seemed to come with a LOT of paperwork. James prodded around with the tip of his wand, until he saw some papers on Kingsley Shacklebolt being the new Minister of Magic covering an object.

Curiously, James shuffled the papers off with as little paper-rustling as possible and saw a worn wooden box, holding a necklace. It had a label on it that said, _A Time-Turner. _

"A Time Turner, eh?" James grinned. He quickly snatched the box up and hid it under his cloak. He shuffled the papers back, looked around the room for any source of spying, and then sidled out, quietly shutting and locking the office door once more.

Back in the living room, James grinned.  
"Hey, Freddie! Roxie!" he greeted his troublemaking partners.

"What did you do now, James?" Rose asked, looking up from her book.  
"Nothing," James replied, insulted that she'd accuse him so quickly. "I looked for Dad and he wasn't there."  
"So?" asked Roxanne. "What'd you find?"  
James grinned again. "This." He brought the box out with a flourish. Everyone gasped.

"A Time-Turner? Like the one Aunt Hermione had?" demanded Al, his eyes squinting at it.

"Yes," nodded James. "It's even sparkly!" He opened the box.  
"NO, JAMES!" shrieked little Lily, as he picked up the gold chain.

"NO!" everyone else yelled. Fred made a dive for James, knocking away his hand. The Time-Turner flipped through the air, landing on the wooden floor, the pendant part breaking off of the chain. The little hourglass spun and spun and spun...

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO LUNATICS DONE?!" screamed Rose, as everyone in the room was sucked into a void of nothingness.


	2. Meeting the Next Generation

**Disclaimer: I, most unfortunately, am not J. K. Rowling, so none of these totally awesome characters are mine. If they were, than I would not be writing on fanfiction, instead I would be watching thousands of people buy my newest book, the Casual Vacancy. Please review!**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in 1995..._

"He's got me!" Sirius Black was angrily arguing with Molly Weasley at the Order meeting, which Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had Flooed into.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked UP in Azkaban, hasn't it?" Sirius rose out of his seat when there was a loud CRASH coming from the hallway. Instantly, everyone had their wands out.

"OUCH!"  
"OW!"  
"GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF MY FACE!"  
"OUCH, JAMES!"  
Harry, Sirius and Remus looked unnerved by the "James", and the fact that the voice who'd said it was like a little Lily Evans.

"OW! THAT'S MY HAIR!"  
"SORRY, VICKI!"  
"TEDDY, GET OFF OF ME!"  
"SCORPIUS! YOU'RE ON MY LEG!"  
"I CAN'T MOVE OR SEE!"  
"SHUT UP!"

"Who's there?!" Mad-Eye yelled before anyone could add anything. "Reveal yourselves! LUMOS!"

The hall lit up, revealing a big pile of kids. They slowly-and painfully-untangled themselves, groaning-and some were cursing rather heavily to others-before looking warily at the people.

The Order's jaws all dropped as they saw the kids. Three looked like they could be carbon copies of James Potter, Lily Potter and Harry Potter, who was gaping at them. Then, the eldest, in his late teens, stepped forwards.  
"Hello," he said. "I'm, uh, Teddy. Sorry, we're here as an accident-THAT idiot and THAT dimwit were messing with my godfather's Time Turner."  
Dumbledore smiled calmly. "So," he said, "it appears you all come from the future?"  
"What?" Teddy froze. "What year is it?"  
"1995," Mad-Eye said. "Albus, these could be Death Eaters."

"We come from 2020," said Teddy slowly. "Um…we are NOT Death Eaters…"

"Yes," said James. "'Cause that'd be just depressing, really...being the children of-"

"James, shut up," Rose snarled.

"Well, then," huffed James.

He frowned as the Order looked unconvincing.  
Dumbledore turned to the children. "May I give each of you some Truth Potion?" he asked. "To know if you are all Death Eaters or not?"  
"Sure," Teddy nodded. "Just maybe not Lily and Hugo; she's only six, and so is he."

Dumbledore nodded at Kingsley Shacklebolt, who reached into his robes and withdrew a small vial of Veritiserum. He put a drop in each child's mouth other than Lily, who just looked around with a cute smile and wondrous big eyes, and Hugo, who eyed everyone nervously. They swallowed and their eyes blanked over.

"What are your full names and parents, in order?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, son of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," Teddy said, and Remus gasped, while Tonks beamed.  
"A-are you a werewolf?" Remus asked, and Dumbledore repeated the question to Teddy.

"No, I only get a foul temper around the full moon," said Teddy, and Sirius gleefully shouted in the background, "MOONY, WE'RE FAMILY!"

"Are you a Metamorphus?" asked Tonks.

Dumbledore repeated the question, and Teddy nodded. "Yes," he said. His hair turned from turquoise to pink, and then back to turquoise.

"I'm Victoire Weasley, daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley," said a beautiful silvery-blonde-haired young woman. Bill grinned and Mrs. Weasley blinked, unsure whether to be happy for her son or disappointed that Bill had married and had a child with THAT woman.

"The hot part-Veela TriWizard champion?" asked Fred, raising his eyebrows.

"Who went to Gringotts to 'eemprove 'er eenglish'?" George sniggered as well.

"Nice job, Bill!" they said together, and Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

"I'm James Sirius Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter," the carbon-copy of James somehow managed to grin through the truth potion. Minerva looked ready to faint while Sirius whooped. Harry and Ginny turned bright red while the Weasley brothers all glared at Harry.  
"You knocked up our sister!" Fred and George exclaimed angrily.

"Better treat her right," warned Bill. Harry gulped.

Mrs. Weasley squealed; "Now he's REALLY part of the family!"

"Are you a troublemaker?" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Fred II and I are partners in crime," James said, "Minnie-that is, McGonagall-has specials chairs for us in her office, and we broke the record of first-year detentions."

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," Lily smiled up at everyone.

"Aw!" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "She's so adorable!"  
"Thank you, Grandma," Lily batted her eyelashes. She spotted Harry. "DADDY!" She raced over and tackled him in a hug. "Daddy!" She looked around, her bottom lip puffed out. "Where's mummy?"  
Ginny blinked. "Um..."  
"Mummy! Sit next to Daddy like you do at dinnertime!" Ginny glanced at everyone's smiling faces-except for Snape; he seemed still in shock of this mini-Lily-and hesitantly sat next to Harry, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Are you two gonna kill James?" asked Lily interestedly. She brushed her long, wavy red hair back and rested her chin on her hands, waiting.  
"Um...do we usually?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Lily nodded quickly. "You say..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everyone leaned forwards and then bolted backwards (except the Time Travelers, who still were under the truth potion). "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW _DARE _YOU AND FRED TERRORIZE POOR CROOKSHANKS BY LIGHTING HIM ON FIRE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU WILL HAVE NO MARAUDERS MAP! NO INVISIBILITY CLOAK! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO UNCLE GEORGE'S SHOP FOR A WEEK! YOU ARE BANNED FOR A WEEK!" Lily stopped, opened her eyes, and smiled. Everyone hesitantly uncovered their ears.  
"You sound like a cross between Lily Evans and Molly Weasley when you do that," Sirius said hoarsely.

"Keep going," Mad-Eye Moody barked. The truth potion had worn off by now and the next generation were all watching with amused and slightly dazed faces.

"I'm Fredrick George Weasley!" exclaimed a mischievous-looking kid. "Son of Angelina Weasley nee Johnson and George Weasley!"  
Fred spun. "You stole my girlfriend!" he said, half-heartedly shoving George.

"Your girlfriend? You only asked her out to the Yule Ball," replied George, scoffing.

"True," Fred agreed. He thought for a second. "Eh, I can get other women. Congratulations, mate!"  
"I'm Roxanne Weasley, sister of that one," a girl who looked kind of like Angelina added.  
"Roxie!" cheered Fred 2. "Roxie, James and I cause mischief."  
"Freddie and I managed to both get the most detentions in a month, setting a world record," grinned James.  
"Oh, no, a new generation of Fred and George crossed with those Marauders," groaned Professor McGonagall.

"Hey, Minnie!" beamed James. "Remember me? Your favorite troublemaker? We're on the first-name basis now!"  
Minerva paled considerably at the thought of all the stress and pranks she'd have to deal with in the future...

"You hooligans need to study up because the OWLS will be soon," Rose said, in such a Hermione-ish manner the twins snickered. "I'm Rose Jean Weasley," she said, "my parents are Hermione and Ron Weasley."  
Everyone grinned at the two red-faced teenagers as Mrs. Weasley squealed, "Now Harry AND Hermione are really part of the family!"

"You owe me five Galleons, George!" Fred crowed, poking at George. George rolled his eyes, handing the money over.

"You betted on us?" Ron yelled, and the twins looked over innocently.

"I'm Hugo Arthur Weasley, Rose's younger brother," said a boy shyly.

"TWO? HA!" George said to Fred, who grumbled and gave back the Galleons.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," said a boy who resembled Draco greatly and was around Rose's age. "Son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Cries were heard. "A Malfoy? Mixed with Potters and Weasleys?"  
"SHUT UP!" Rose yelled and everyone obeyed, quite quickly. She sure had the Weasley temper. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are nicer now; they come to have dinner with us and to have tea!"

"Oh, welcome, dear!" Mrs. Weasley beamed. Everyone else didn't seem so sure.

"Okay, let's keep going, shall we?" Remus suggested quickly, seeing Scorpius's uncomfortable face.

A boy who looked exactly like Harry except without a scar and glasses came forwards nervously. He seemed healthier and more athletic than Harry had been in his early teens (and now) and he smiled.

"'Lo," the boy said. "I'm Al Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter."  
"Full name, Al," said James.  
"I don't wanna," replied Al, frowning.  
"C'mon, please?" Lily pouted.  
"Al, we all said our full names," Victoire said. "Well, most of us did. Please, Al..." She glared at the past's people. "You lot won't judge him or do any outbursts, will you?"  
Everyone quickly said "no" because that Veela-crossed-with-Weasley glare was truly terrifying.

"Fine." Al smiled nervously. "I'm Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley."

Silence.

Then...  
"Why?" Harry's voice asked, from somewhere in the maze of every frozen person in the room. Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye looked surprised; Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces were the same; the Weasleys and Sirius looked horrified and Remus looked stunned. Severus Snape's expression was a mixture of shock, smugness and curiosity. Mostly shock.

"Why?" Al asked, frowning. "Why what?"  
"Why'd I name you that? Albus Severus?" asked Harry, quietly.  
"Oh." Albus smiled. "Your exact words?" He took a deep breath, "'Albus Severus, you were named after the two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was, probably, the bravest man I ever knew.'"

Everyone was silent, letting that sink in. Then, James asked, "What's for lunch?"


	3. Surprising News and Cell Phones

**OK, you already know but I'll say it anyway: I don't own HP **

* * *

Everyone gathered in the dining room to eat. The future generation were mingling with their parents and the Order, along with the Weasleys, and it was pleasant (and a tad bit awkward.)

James was getting along fine with Fred and George Weasley; they'd seemed to take a liking in him because he made it quite clear he loved pranks and troublemaking. Teddy was talking to Remus and Tonks, and Victoire was telling a dazed Bill about him and her mum. Sirius and Remus were having a chat with Lily Luna, who was chatting about her mum and dad.

"My mummy is the best mummy in the world!" Lily exclaimed, and Mrs. Weasley just about melted. "She reads me stories and gives me hugs and kisses!"

"Does she?" said Bill, giving Ginny a side glance, snickering slightly. Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs and then smiled pleasantly at her soon-to-be-daughter as Bill just about fell out of his chair, gasping for breath and clucthing his ribs, which felt broken.

"Do any of you play Quidditch?" Sirius asked, because that was the most important question of all.

"QUIDDITCH!" screamed James, alert.  
"Oh, no," groaned Rose.

"What did you do?" Victoire added, as James began blabbing about Quidditch.

"I'm a Gryffindor Chaser and soon-to-be team captain," he bragged. "Lily's going to be either a Chaser or a Seeker, according to mum, and-"

"Wait," interrupted Charlie Weasley. "Does Ginny play Quidditch?" He sounded thoroughly confused that his little sister seemed to be the one helping the youngsters fly on broomsticks.

"Does she?" James's eyes went wide. "You're talking about the ex-Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies! She quit after having kids, you know, and is now writing Quidditch articles in the Daily Prophet!"

All Weasley boys' jaws dropped.

"B-but," Ron stammered weakly. "Ginny doesn't know how to play Quidditch..."

"Yes, she does," Hermione replied, looking up barely from her meal. "She breaks into the broom shed and uses each of your brooms." She looked up. "Ginny's actually quite good."

Ginny blushed as Bill and Charlie looked at her in amazement.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins. "FRED! GEORGE!" she shouted.

"Yes, mum?" they said together, confused. What could they have possibly done now?  
"YOU'VE CORRUPTED YOUR SISTER!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, her eyes narrowed. The twins smiled.

"We _have, _haven't we, Fred?" George said.

"Oh, yes, we have, George," Fred replied. They grinned and high fived. "Wicked!"

"Oh, right!" Sirius laughed. "What Houses are you lot in?"

"Gryffindor!" James yelled.

"Ravenclaw," Rose added.

"Gryffindor!" Fred II cheered.

"Gryffindor!" Roxanne said.

"I was in Hufflepuff, and Teddy was in Ravenclaw," said Victoire.

Al didn't say anything; instead, he examined his shoes.

"Ravenclaw," Scorpius said, and everyone turned to him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Not Slytherin?" demanded Sirius.

"Nope," said Scorpius, smirking. "Dad was almost sure I was going to be a snake-instead I'm an eagle. Mum and dad both agreed it was better than Gryffindor, though."  
"Oh." Sirius looked baffled.

"Your turn, Al!" James slapped Al on the back. "C'mon, tell them!"

Al shook his head. "I don't want to," he said, his voice soft.

"Oh, come on!" James frowned. "It's a great House! Just say it!"  
"No."  
"Please?"

"No."  
"PLEEEAAASSSEE?"  
"FINE!" Al threw his hands up. "I'm in Slytherin, okay?!"

Sirius jumped up. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "ARE YOU SIRIUS?!"  
"NO, I'M NOT, I'M THE EASTER BUNNY!" screamed James.

"SHUT-UP!" roared Teddy.

"SLYTHERIN?" Ron bellowed.

BANG.  
Order was restored when Rose Weasley let a huge bang come out the end of her wand. She was glaring at everyone, giving everyone her famous Weasley-mixed-with-Hermione-Granger Death Glare.

"Shut...up," she snarled. She slowly stepped forwards. "Stop being so bloody prejudiced! Slytherins have changed; all of the Death Eaters have gone to Azkaban and the House is now nice! Well, as nice as snakes can be, I mean...ANYWAY," she continued, glaring at everyone, "Al is my best friend, and he also could've been in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw!"

"Yeah," Lily Luna spoke up, glaring at everyone as well. "You're all meanies!"

"But it's a Potter in the dungeons!" said Ron.

"So?" demanded Rose. "I could've been in Slytherin as well-yes, a Weasley in the dungeons! So SHUT UP and stop making a big deal over nothing!"  
With that, she put her wand back in her pocket and continued eating.

"She's right," said Remus after a pause of heavy silence. "We shouldn't have overreacted like that. We are sorry, Al."  
"It's alright," Al mumbled, still red in the face.

"So," Hermione said to Rose. "What's the future like?"  
"It's brilliant, no more Voldemort," Rose replied excitedly. "Uncle Harry killed him with expelliarmus, by the way." Harry was stunned; no more Voldemort?

Everyone erupted into cheers, hearing that. Suddenly, an owl swooped in from the window.

"Owls?" laughed James. "Blimey, I forgot that you lot don't know what cell phones are, yet-"

Suddenly, everyone from the future froze.

"What are cell-fones?" asked Mr. Weasley excitedly.

"Muggle devices," explained James, slowly. "Rose, do you...?"  
"I am such an idiot!" Rose cried out, startling everyone. "We have our cell phones! Maybe they work!"  
She whipped out one, flipped it open and dialed.

"Please work, please work..." she pleaded. Someone picked up. It sounded like Hermione from the future. **(A. N. All the future adults will be in italics.) **

"Rose?" cried _Hermione. _"Where are you? What happened?"

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed. "It's all James's fault! We're in your fifth year, in 1995!"

The other end went silent. Then...  
"WHAT?!" a new voice screamed.  
James groaned. "Rose, put them on speaker," he said. Rose obeyed.

"Mum, you're on speaker," she said.

"S-so a-are y-y-" _Hermione _couldn't even finish, she was too shaky.

What sounded like an older Ginny came over the speakers.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" she screamed, and everyone backed away. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IN 1995'?! WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"Er, hullo, mum," James said, eyeing the cell phone warily. "I, uh, was looking for dad and found a Time Turner...I showed the others and Fred II knocked it out of my hand, so..."

"A TIME TURNER?" _Ginny _screeched. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC, JAMES? THAT WAS YOUR FATHER'S SPECIAL TIME TURNER! KINGSLEY JUST INVENTED IT, AND NOW IT'S RUINED, THANKS TO YOU! OOOH, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, JAMES! NO MARAUDER'S MAP! NO INVISIBILITY CLOAK! ONE MORE DETENTION OR LETTER HOME FROM MCGONAGALL AND SOON, YOU WILL BE PUT ON A TRACKING CHARM! OR-OR A LEASH! YES, YOU'D BE A LEASH CHILD!"

Everyone paled, as _Ginny's _voice got louder and louder.

"Whoa," said Ron. "Good luck in THAT marriage, mate!" He patted Harry on the shoulder, who was white in awe and fright at _Ginny's _vocal cords.

"I HEARD THAT, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" _Ginny _ranted, and Ron turned white as well. "I AM GOING TO-"

"Ginny?" a deep voice asked.

"WHAT, HARRY?" _Ginny _demanded, lowering her voice momentarily.

"Er...may I speak with James?" _Harry _asked.

"NO! I AM NOT DONE YELLING AT HIM!" _Ginny _said, and James paled even further (if that was possible.)  
"Ginny, I will be taking the phone." _Harry's _voice was firm. Ginny's yells at James died away as _Harry _took control of the cell phone.

"Hullo, James," _Harry _said seriously.

"Er...hello, dad," James said meekly. "What's up?"  
"You are more than twenty one years in the past, and I just had to force another Calming Draught on your mother," _Harry _said grimly. "That's what's 'up', James."  
"I'm sorry, dad," James said, looking down. "It was an accident."  
"I know it was," sighed _Harry_. Suddenly, his voice turned odd. "Is Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus-I mean, Snape-Dumbledore, Fred and Mad-Eye there?"

"Yeah," said James, curious. "Why?"  
"Oh, no reason." _Harry _sounded wistful. "Tell them I said, 'hi', will you?"  
"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called gleefully.

_Harry _sounded amazed. "Hello, Tonks! You sound...young."

"Aw, thanks," Tonks beamed. "Your kids are a delight, Harry. Good job raising them."  
"Potter," Snape drawled. "You've found out, have you?"

_Harry _sounded somber. "Yes, sir, I have," he said.

"Good." Snape cleared his throat at everyone staring curiously at him. "Your daughter has been telling me interesting stories..." His tone suggested to make _Harry _tell Lily Luna not to, but _Harry _just laughed.

"Good luck with that, Professor Snape," he said.

"HARRY!" _Hermione's _voice came back. "May I speak with Rose?"

"Okay." The phone was handed over once again on the other line.

"Yes, mum?" Rose asked.

"Don't tell anyone anything from the future!" _Hermione _exclaimed. "Like, who your parents are, and what House you'll be in, and whatnot. Yes?"

The future all froze, mouthing, Oops.

_Hermione _sighed. "Oh, you already told them, did you?" she asked.

"Kind of," Rose winced.

"Professor Dumbledore?" _Hermione _asked.

"Yes?" Dumbledore came forwards, "Ms. Granger."  
_Hermione _laughed. "Oh, it's Mrs. Weasley now," she replied lightly. "Anyway, please erase all memories from the future from the present's minds once this visit is through, please, would you?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. Hermione felt weird, hearing her future self and Dumbledore chatting casually.

_Hermione _sounded apologetic, "I've got to go. Angelina's coming, and she does NOT look happy. We'll do everything we can, kids, to get you back, okay? For now, stay put and James, don't give Minerva another heart attack, okay?" McGonagall eyed the prankster warily, as he nodded, "Yes, Aunt Hermione."

The other end clicked and the line was cut off.

For a while, nobody said anything, letting the words sink into everyone's minds, everyone thinking something different or alike.

Finally, Fred asked the one question the time travelers were fearing of: "Who died?"


End file.
